


Катенька

by Zerinten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Office
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда мы сталкиваемся с чем-то, что сложно или даже невозможно объяснить. И мало ли, что можно узнать, просто повнимательнее присмотревшись к коллегам...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катенька

С нами в офисе работает Катенька. Милая девушка. На работе всегда безукоризненно вежлива и спокойна. «Белый верх, черный низ», тщательно отглаженные воротнички и манжеты. Всегда все делает вовремя. Еще она варит просто чудесный кофе. Да что я говорю? Наверняка почти в каждом офисе есть такая вот Катенька.

В последние полгода Катенька какая-то странная. Нет, она по-прежнему аккуратна и исполнительна. И все так же варит прекрасный кофе. Но выглядит при этом она какой-то уставшей. Потускневшей даже. Возможно, болеет. Возможно, просто авитаминоз. Мы предлагали Катеньке взять больничный или хотя бы отгулы на несколько дней — отказывается. Она вообще в последний раз не выходила на работу как раз полгода назад. Не было ее четыре дня, с понедельника по четверг. А потом пришла в пятницу какая-то бледная и принесла справку от терапевта — мол, давление было высокое.

С давлением, если честно, вообще странная штука. Начальство о нашем здоровье более-менее печется. Поэтому помимо обязательных медосмотров мы регулярно измеряем давление у штатной медсестрички Нади. Так вот. Катенька к Наде уже полгода как не заходит — тонометр на ней стабильно ломается. Показывает, что, мол, по нулям все — и давление, и пульс. Надя-то в первый раз перепугалась, побледнела, бросилась вручную пульс искать. Да только Катенька ее сразу же успокоила: сказала, что бывает с ней в последнее время такое, барахлит иногда чуткая электроника. А может, дело и не в Катеньке вовсе — может, это тонометры сейчас такие пошли. На мне в последнее время они тоже что-то барахлят.

На днях, кстати, медосмотр был. Катенька на него не пришла. Опять давлением отговорилась. Но справки принесла — и о давлении, и о прохождении медосмотра. Не нашего, правда, планового. А в какой-то частной клинике, платной и очень дорогой. Которые, к слову, за деньги любую справку без лишних осмотров напишут — это я точно знаю.

В общем, после этой-то справки мы окончательно и уверились, что с Катенькой что-то не так. И, похоже, это «что-то» довольно серьезно. Иначе не ломались бы на ней постоянно тонометры. И не избегала бы она так планового медосмотра. В любом случае, мы могли оставить все как есть и не лезть в не свое, по сути, дело. Но как-то уж так сложилось, что коллектив у нас в отделе подобрался теплый и дружный. Катеньку все любили. Так что мы решили потихоньку разузнать, что же все-таки приключилось с нашей Катенькой. А там и помочь — если будет возможность.

В медицинском центре информацию о клиентах не выдавали. Несмотря на то даже, что Эдик — усатый начальник отдела, Эдуард Станиславович — сказался Катенькиным родственником. Сама Катенька на осторожные расспросы по-прежнему отмалчивалась. А спрашивать в лоб мы все-таки остерегались.

Катеньке меж тем явно становилось хуже. Она выглядела еще бледнее, под глазами у нее появились темные круги. Она как-то осунулась, сильно выступили скулы. А нос, кажется, напротив, словно немного ввалился. Краше в гроб кладут. Катенька периодически роняла папки, несколько раз перепутала дни недели. А когда она размешивала сахар в кофе, ложечка в ее руках отчетливо дрожала.

И тогда мы решились на крайние меры. Мы подняли Катенькино личное дело. К нему были подколоты телефон и адрес ее матери, судя по всему, несколько лет назад переехавшей из города в мелкую деревеньку. Звонить женщине выпало мне.

— Здравствуйте, Юлия Андреевна, — меня почему-то удивило, что дозвониться получилось сразу, с первого же раза. — Вас коллеги Катеньки беспокоят. Мы волнуемся за нее и хотели бы узнать, все ли с ней в порядке.  
Формулировка, безусловно, была очень обтекаемой. Но так хотя бы можно было надеяться, что, если Катенькина мама не в курсе происходящего, Катеньку своим звонком мы не подставим, ведь она всегда сможет отговориться усталостью. Но чего никто, пожалуй, не мог ожидать — так это нервного, если не истеричного смеха по ту сторону трубки.  
— Спохватились? — не зло, но как-то устало констатировала Юлия Андреевна. — Не прошло и полгода.  
— Что? — мне и не пришлось делать вид, будто я чего-то не понимаю. — О чем вы говорите?  
— Да что же у вас за контора такая, — возмущалась Юлия Андреевна. — Сотрудника уже полгода нет, а вы только сейчас спохватились!  
Вчера Катенька совершенно точно была на работе. Как и позавчера. И на прошлой неделе. И каждый день за эти пресловутые полгода — исключая выходные. Очевидно было, что Катенькина мать совершенно не в курсе происходящего. И, кажется, тайны у Катеньки были не только от нас.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — и от ответа меня бросило в дрожь.  
— Катенька мертва, — просто сказала Юлия Андреевна и отчетливо всхлипнула. Скомкано попрощавшись, она уже хотела было положить трубку, но мне удалось еще спросить:  
— Постойте!.. Где... Где она похоронена?  
Юлия Андреевна, похоже, говорить об этом не слишком хотела. Но все-таки ответила, что похоронила дочь на деревенском кладбище. И — положила трубку.

Не знаю, получилось бы у меня после этого разговора спокойно смотреть на Катеньку или нет. Наверное, все-таки нет. Но, на мое счастье, был как раз вечер пятницы. И субботу можно было потратить на то, чтобы съездить к Юлии Андреевне и сходить на кладбище. Не то, чтобы у меня были подозрения насчет жестокого розыгрыша. Но и поверить Юлии Андреевне после того, как Катенька лично днем ранее варила мне кофе, было непросто. Да и как вообще можно было поверить в такое?..

Дорога до деревни под названием Лесовино оказалась удручающе долгой. Семь часов на электричке, еще два на автобусе и около получаса пешком. На машине вышло бы, конечно, быстрее. Но не зная дороги здесь легко можно было заблудиться. А то и вовсе застрять. В любом случае, к четырем часам дня у меня получилось добраться до деревни. А там под подозрительные взгляды местных жителей спросить, как пройти до кладбища.

Кладбище было относительно небольшим. И все равно искать здесь кого-то было бы не так-то просто. Впереди, возле одной из могил, сидела женщина. Возможно, она могла бы мне помочь... Но стоило мне подойти ближе — стало ясно: помощь уже не понадобится. С фотографии на памятнике светло улыбалась Катенька.

Женщина резко развернулась ко мне, смерила подозрительным взглядом.  
— Юлия Андреевна? — скорее всего, это была именно она. Но стоило переспросить. — Мы с вами вчера разговаривали.  
— Да, — кивнула она. Взгляд ее немного потеплел. — Помню. Коллега.  
— Что... — у меня не сразу хватило духу договорить. — Что случилось с Катенькой? Как?

Юлия Андреевна помолчала. Украдкой потерла глаза.  
— Катенька часто приезжала ко мне на выходные, — через несколько минут заговорила она. — Вот и тогда. Да лучше бы она осталась дома! — Юлия Андреевна судорожно вздохнула. — Приехала — а тут ей сердце прихватило! Что мы могли сделать? Здесь врачей-то — ветеринар один. А до серьезной клиники ехать все восемьдесят километров. Не довезли...  
Юлия Андреевна резко отвернулась и вновь потерла глаза.  
— Похоронили здесь, чтоб ко мне поближе. Вот только... только...  
Она замолчала, кажется, забыв, о чем еще хотела рассказать. Только смотрела на памятник и кусала губы. Пришлось ее немного подтолкнуть:  
— Только что?  
Юлия Андреевна вздрогнула. Тряхнула головой, перевела взгляд на меня и продолжила:  
— Только на следующий день могила Катеньки разрыта оказалась. И гроб разломан был. И... И... И...  
— И тело пропало? — пришлось продолжить мне. Признаться, от такого рассказа волосы дыбом вставали.  
— Пропало, — эхом повторила Юлия Андреевна. — Заявление в полицию я написала, приняли его. Да толку-то? Так ведь и не нашли.  
Конечно, не нашли. На работе ведь Катеньку не искали. У меня прошел мороз по коже. Она ведь мне кофе варила... пока ее искали...

С Юлией Андреевной мы вскоре распрощались. Мне нужно было еще успеть на последнюю электричку. По пути домой меня терзали странные — и, признаюсь, страшные — мысли. Было очень жутко думать о том, что Катенька, умерев, выбралась из могилы и снова пришла на работу. Это казалось слишком уж диким. Даже если допустить, что Катенька и в самом деле умерла. Вот еще вопрос: она сама-то знает, что мертва? Или просто думает, что с ней что-то не так? Что же делать? Судя по тому, что Катенька с каждым днем выглядит все хуже, пускать все на самотек нельзя. Но поверят ли коллеги? И как нам похоронить Катеньку, если один раз она из могилы уже выбралась?

От переживаний у меня зашумело в ушах. Возможно, поднялось давление. К сожалению, в тонометре, кажется, сели батарейки... или опять бракованная техника попалась: прибор пискнул, выдал ошибку и отключился.

Успокоиться было непросто. Перед глазами так и стоял памятник с фотографией Катеньки. Но к вечеру воскресенья решение было принято: поговорить с Катенькой начистоту.

К сожалению или к счастью, в понедельник Катенька на работу не вышла. Как и во вторник. И в среду. Не знаю, почему, но мне пришла в голову мысль позвонить Юлии Андреевне. А та рассказала, что могилу Катеньки снова раскопали. И снова разломали гроб. Вот только затем, кажется, чтобы вернуть тело.

Уже потом, позже, мы с коллегами ездили на могилу к Катеньке. Привезли цветы и венок. Рассказали, как дела на работе. И все мы отводили взгляд от даты смерти на памятнике. А Катенькину зарплату за последний месяц мы отдали Юлии Андреевне под видом запоздалой премии.


End file.
